Phobia Problem
by Yuki Matsuoka
Summary: Claire adalah adik perempuan Jack yang baru pindah ke Mineral Town, ia datang untuk membantu Jack di pertanian. Tetapi kedatangannya malah menjadi neraka bagi para cowok di Mineral Town. Why?  fic request dari Holy Lovenia
1. Clara!

**HARVEST MOON © NATSUME**

**Phobia Problem © Yuki Matsuoka**

**WARNING: **_**Don't like? Please Don't read!**_

**Pairing: CliffxClaire**

**Phobia Problem**

**Chapter 1: Kemunculan Clara  
><strong>

Mineral Beach, Kai's POV

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama musim panas, aku sedang bersiap-siap membuka_ stand_ku sekarang. Semuanya biasa saja, sampai mataku menangkap sebuah gerak-gerik aneh.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri di dermaga sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kelihatannya ia sedang kebingungan. Kulihat di tangan kanannya ia menarik tas koper hitam.

Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Apa dia pengunjung di kota Mineral ini?

Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Permisi, nona. Kau pengunjung di kota Mineral ini?" sapaku ramah sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu menoleh padaku, dan ia tampak sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Ia melangkah mundur dengan refleks.

"Kau kaget? Maaf mengagetkanmu dan selamat datang di kota Mineral ini." Tak kusadari tadi, ternyata matanya biru. Wajahnya cantik sekali. 'Sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku bisa melihat bidadari di tepi pantai.' pikirku sambil meneteskan air mata lebay.

Kutunggu beberapa saat, gadis itu cuma menatapku. Tak merespon sambutanku tadi. Tapi raut wajahnya kelihatan aneh.

"Ehm... Ada sesuatu di wajahku? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku agak bingung sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Gadis itu terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Mukanya juga mulai pucat.

"No-nona, kau kena-"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Ia memotongku saat aku melangkah mendekatinya lagi. Suaranya setengah berteriak, malah lebih tepat kalau dibilang 'histeris'.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari kearah alun-alun kota.

"Ah, hei! Tunggu!" Dengan refleks aku menangkap tangannya. Tapi setelahnya, ia melakukan tindakan yang tidak kuduga.

Plak!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi ku sampai-sampai aku terjatuh.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!" Kemudian ia langsung berlari sambil berteriak benar-benar histeris, meninggalkanku yang terduduk di pasir dengan penuh tanda tanya di dalam kepalaku.

Setelah ia hilang dibelokan tangga menuju alun-alun pun aku masih mematung ditempatku sambil memegangi pipiku yang ditampar gadis tadi. Sampai akhirnya aku mulai bicara, "Kenapa aku ditampar?" kataku sambil menaikkan alisku, "Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan keadaannya! Tidak adil!" lanjutku dengan nada kesal.

End Kai's POV

-At Inn, Normal POV, 09.00 A.M.-

Bersih-bersih. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang dilakukan lelaki berambut perak dan bermata emerald yang sedang mengepel lantai Inn pagi ini.

"Ahh, padahal aku masih ngantuk. Tapi malah disuruh mengepel tempat ini," keluh lelaki berambut perak itu. Sesekali ia menguap ditengah-tengah pekerjaannya.

Cklek.

Suara pintu masuk Inn dibuka. Seseorang masuk ke dalam Inn dengan santainya.

Derap sepatunya terdengar dengan jelas, berdecit-decit di lantai kayu yang sudah reot itu.

"Selamat datang," ujar lelaki berambut perak itu malas-malasan, tidak menoleh pada seseorang yang masuk itu. Ia tetap berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya sambil mengucek matanya yang kelihatan sayu karena kurang istirahat itu.

Seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke Inn itu berjalan melewati lelaki berambut perak yang tengah mengepel itu tanpa menoleh dan setengah berlari.

Lelaki itu seperti tersadar akan sesuatu. Matanya yang setengah tertutup tadi langsung terbuka seluruhnya (atau bisa dibilang melotot) melihat ke arah lantai yang baru saja ia pel. Kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai-sampai badannya bergetar. Dan ia berteriak dengan keras, "CLIFF, SIALAN! Kenapa kau mengotori lantai yang baru saja aku pel dengan sepatumu yang penuh lumpur itu!"

"Aku jadi harus mengepelnya ulang kan!" lanjutnya.

Cliff langsung kabur ke lantai dua Inn, lari secepat kilat.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Cliff yang sedang tertawa-tawa di dalam kamar, lantai dua Inn.

Lelaki berambut perak itu adalah Skye, sepupu Cliff. Mereka berdua menjadi pegawai Inn. Membersihkan Inn, melayani pembeli dan bagian dapur adalah pekerjaan mereka. Tempat tinggal mereka di kamar cowok, lantai dua Inn. Kehidupan mereka memang biasa saja. Tapi... Sesuatu telah mengunggu mereka. Seseorang yang mengubah hidup mereka.

-At Inn, 12.00 P.M.-

Di salah satu sudut ruangan Inn, lelaki berambut perak tadi-_Skye_. Tengah memakan kari kesukaannya, dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hallo, Skye." Cliff melambaikan tangan ke arah Skye, sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di meja tempat Skye makan.

"Mau apa kemari?" tanya Skye, tajam.

"Wuaa!" Cliff menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Skye menancapkan garpu yang ia pegang ke meja kayu itu, hampir-hampir mengenai tangan Cliff kalau Cliff tidak segera menarik kembali tangannya.

Cliff langsung pucat. Sepertinya Skye sedang_ bad mood_.

"Err... Masih marah soal yang tadi pagi ya?" tanya Cliff _sweatdropped_.

"Hm... Menurutmu?" Skye memberi penekanan pada kata-kata 'mu'. Ia menatap tajam Cliff.

"Masih marah."

Skye langsung menyumpal Cliff dengan roti perancis yang panjangnya hampir 1 meter(?).

"Nah, itu kau sudah tahu." Skye tertawa kecil sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong itu hadiah untuk jasa mu, membuatku mengepel ulang Inn tadi pagi."

Skye berjalan kearah pintu keluar Inn.

Doug yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari meja kasir Inn cuma_ sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Cliff terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sadar dan menarik roti yang menyumpal mulutnya itu, "Beraninya kau! Aku akan balas dendam!" teriaknya sebal sambil mulai memakan roti perancis itu.

"Memangnya bagaimana caranya kau mau balas dendam, Cliff?" sahut Ann yang sedang duduk di meja dekat kasir sambil bertopang dagu.

"Aku akan..."

"Akan?" Ann mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku akan membisikinya '_curry noodles_' tiap malam saat ia sudah tertidur agar dia mimpi buruk tentang makanan yang paling ia benci itu!" ujar Cliff dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Gubrak!

Ann dan Doug bergubrak ria.

"Y-ya ampun, Cliff. Pantas saja Skye tidak jera-jeranya mengerjaimu." Ann berusaha berdiri dan kembali duduk di tempatnya. "Cara balas dendammu saja seperti itu. Itu sih, anak kecil saja nggak akan takut."

Doug cuma _sweatdrop_ sambil mengelus dadanya menanggapi tingkah Cliff.

"Aku heran dengan cara bertengkar mereka, kekanak-kanakan sekali." Ann menghela nafas panjang. Doug menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Skye berhenti di tempatnya, "T-ti..." ia berkata dengan suara gemetar.

"Ha?" Ann memandang Skye, bingung.

"Tidaaak! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Cliff!" Skye langsung berbalik dan memohon-mohon di kaki Cliff ditambahi dengan bumbu 'air mata lebay' mengalir deras di wajahnya.

Gubrak!

Ann dan Doug bergubrak ria sesi kedua.

-Skip time, 12.00 P.M.-

Bruk!

Ann meletakkan sebuah ember lengkap dengan peralatan mengepel di lantai.

Di dekatnya, Skye dan Cliff sedang duduk di meja. Skye memakai kacamata sambil membaca buku.

"Tuh." ucap Ann sambil menunjuk peralatan itu.

"Apaan?" tanya Skye sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, bersih-bersih. Ngepel sana!" perintah Ann, tegas.

"Haa? Sekarang?"

"Nggak. Tahun depan!" Ann berkacak pinggang. "Sampai Inn penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, baru kamu bersihin."

"Ooo... Tahun depan." Skye langsung kembali membaca buku yang ia pegang. Cliff cuma sweatdrop melihat Skye.

Ann merasa ingin meledak mendengar jawaban Skye.

"Ya, sekarang dong! Ngepeeell!" teriak Ann di telinga Skye.

Skye kaget, sampai-sampai ia memukulkan buku yang ia baca ke muka Ann. Cliff melotot melihatnya.

Akhirnya Ann pun meledak. Skye dihajar habis-habisan memakai kain pel kesayangan Ann.

...

..

.

Skye mengepel lantai Inn dengan muka cemberut.

"Kenapa tuh muka ditekuk-tekuk?" Cliff menggodanya, ia tertawa-tawa sambil mengepel lantai di dekat situ.

"Yang sudah bikin aku _bad mood_ hari ini, nggak usah berisik," sindir Skye.

Cliff tertawa kecil, "Soal itu aku minta maaf."

"Lagipula aku juga disuruh ikut mengepel gara-gara bangun terlambat," kata Cliff.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri bangun terlambat."

"Ehh... Memangnya kau pikir ini karena siapa? Siapa yang merusak jam wekerku semalam?" balas Cliff.

Gagang pel Skye hampir jatuh, ia kaget mendengar kata-kata Cliff. "Ee... Itu... Hahaha... Ma-maaf, ya." Skye tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tadi malam Skye memang menyenggol jam weker Cliff sampai terjatuh dan hancur. Kemudian ia langsung kabur entah ke mana, dan enggak juga kembali meskipun Cliff sudah berteriak-teriak sebal sampai tenggorokannya kering.

"Permisi... Aku pesan yang seperti biasa ya." Seseorang masuk ke dalam Inn. Cliff dan Skye menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Skye kelihatan menahan tawanya ketika melihat orang itu, "K-Kai, _tatto_ 'cap tangan' yang bagus. Uph... Hahahahaha."

Cliff juga berusaha menahan tawa.

Kai yang sudah berada di dekat mereka terlihat kesal dengan tingkah Cliff dan Skye, di pipi Kai terlihat bekas cap tangan berwarna merah.

"Ohh... Benarkah? Mungkin seharusnya aku memakai _tatto_ bergambar cicak di pipiku," balasnya dengan muka sebal.

Tawa Cliff dan Skye semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Akh! Ini karena tadi pagi seorang cewek tidak dikenal menamparku! Padahal aku cuma mengkhawatirkannya. Ia kelihatan kebingungan di dermaga pantai. Jadi aku menanyainya, saat itu ia kelihatan ketakutan. Aku jadi khawatir dan entah apa yang telah kulakukan ia berteriak padaku, menamparku dan segera berlari meninggalkanku. Apalagi tenaganya kuat sekali, aku yang ditampar saja bisa sampai terlempar jatuh ke tanah." Kai bercerita panjang lebar dengan antusias.

"Ditampar cewek saja sampai terlempar jatuh? Beneran nih?" Cliff bertanya sambil masih tetap berusaha menahan tawanya.

Kai langsung cemberut, "Sial. Kenapa aku malah diejek dan dijadikan bahan tertawaan?"

"Wahahahaha... Ini sih bisa dijadiin bahan tertawaan selama seminggu," kata Skye yang semakin membuat Kai sebal.

"Sepertinya kau perlu diberi pelajaran, Skye?" Kai menarik kerah baju Skye, siap-siap ingin menghajarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak takut padamu, 'bencong berkulit hitam'. Hahaha...," Skye memberi penekanan pada kata-katanya.

"Kau panggil aku apa? Dasar kakek-kakek beruban!"

"Kau pantas disebut bencong!" balas Skye. "Nanti akan kupinjami lipstick untuk berdandan, agar kau bisa mangkal di alun-alun nanti malam ya... Hahaha." lanjutnya.

"Kau..." Kai tersenyum dengan wajah kesal. Cliff berusaha menengahi mereka sambil tetap berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hai, semua." Jack berjalan masuk ke Inn bersama seorang gadis di sebelahnya yang menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah. Jack adalah seorang petani yang mengelola pertanian di Kota Mineral ini.

"Aku datang! Pasti kalian sudah kangen denganku ya?" ujar Jack dengan percaya diri.

Yang lainnya langsung bereaksi, ada yang muntah, ada yang pasang wajah jijik, ada yang pura-pura gak dengar, ada yang kena serangan jantung (?).

Jack cuma _sweatdropped_ melihat mereka. Ia berkata dalam hatinya, 'Sebegitu jijiknya kah mereka denganku? Kejam sekali reaksinya.'

Kai yang tidak sengaja melihat gadis di sebelah Jack itu langsung berteriak, "AKHH! KAMU KAN CEWEK YANG TADI PAGI?" Ia menunjuk gadis di sebelah Jack dengan jari telunjuknya.

Gadis itu langsung tersentak kaget.

Dan, Skye yang ternyata tadi diteriaki Kai tepat di depan telinganya langsung menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, "Heh! Teriaknya nggak usah di telingaku juga dong! Sengaja ya?"

"Iya... Hehehe. Sekalian balas dendam karena tadi menertawakanku." Kai tersenyum iseng. Skye cuma sweatdrop menanggapinya.

"Jadi ini cewek yang lebih kuat dari Kai?" tanya Cliff sambil mendekati gadis itu. Gadis itu kelihatan kaget dan mundur beberapa meter(?) ke belakang.

"Loh?" Cliff _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi aneh gadis itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini Claire. Dia adikku. Ia juga akan tinggal di pertanianku untuk membantuku," kata Jack memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Claire, beri salam pada mereka," suruh Jack.

"A-aku Claire. S-salam kenal semuanya," kata Claire dengan suara agak tergagap. Kali ini ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Kai, Cliff dan Skye langsung mematung. Mungkin kah terpesona oleh kecantikan gadis manis di depan mereka itu?

Lalu tiba-tiba mereka berebut menyalami Claire.

"Salam kenal, Claire. Aku Skye, cowok paling cakep sekampung(?) ini."

"Aku Kai! Cowok cakep yang tadi pagi! Ingat kan?"

"Aku Cliff. Aku cowok baik dan nggak narsis kaya mereka." Cliff langsung dihajar oleh Skye dan Kai.

Mereka memperkenalkan diri bersamaan, berebut, berdempet-dempetan, saling menyenggol mirip seperti ibu-ibu berburu barang-barang diskon di supermarket.

Claire yang dikerubungi secara tiba-tiba itu langsung kelihatan bingung. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"Hentikan," kata Claire tiba-tiba pada cowok-cowok di depannya yang sedang berantem memperebutkan hal sepele tadi. Poni nya berubah kemerahan.

"Hah?" kata mereka bersamaan.

Adegan selanjutnya, Claire maju ke depan mereka. Mereka pun langsung dihajar habis-habisan.

Jack menyoraki Claire.

Ann dan Doug yang memperhatikan dari tadi, cuma bisa_ sweatdropped_ melihat adegan di depan mereka.

...

..

.

Skye, Cliff dan Kai langsung rubuh di lantai dengan badan babak belur.

"Ampun. Muka mereka babak belur uda kaya jatuh ke sumur aja?" komentar Ann. Doug_ sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Skye dan Cliff yang masih setengah sadar. Mencoba berdiri kembali. Sedangkan Kai sudah benar-benar pingsan dengan mata berputar-putar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lemah.

"Hahaha! Itu akibatnya kalau berani mendekati, Claire," kata Claire dengan suara lantang.

"C-Claire, kau kenapa? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Skye bertanya dengan muka pucat melihat perubahan Claire.

"Aku bukan Claire!" Claire berbicara dengan nada lantang sekali lagi dan menunjuk Skye di depan mukanya.

"Apa?" Cliff, Skye, dan Ann berbicara bersamaan. Kepala kami dipenuhi tanda tanya. Kebingungan dengan perkataan Claire.

"Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?" lanjut Claire lagi.

Mereka bingung. Karena tadi Claire kan sudah memperkenalkan diri.

Jack mengangguk, "Iya, belum."

"Nah... Aku Clara! Kepribadian lain dari Claire. Salam kenal semuanya!"

Skye dan Cliff melotot.

"Hidup, Clara!" Jack langsung bersorak gembira melihat Clara.

"Dan kalian! Akan menjadi budak-budakku! Hai, cowok-cowok lemah!" Clara berkata dengan tegas sambil menunjuk mereka berdua yang masih shock di tempat mereka. "Bersiaplah kalian!"

**To be continued**

**Author's note:** Lama gak publish fic, aku jg lama gak aktif di sini. Ampuni sayaa.. T.T ini gara2 UKK sih! Tp skrng uda selesai kok ~ *malah curcol*

Langsung ke pokok pembicaraan! Ini fic request dr Holy Lovenia. Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan -_-' semuax salahku! DX apalagi gak ada humorx, ceritax gak jelas pula! OOC, dll... Yang paling parah soal pairingx! Gak kelihatan CliffxClaire nya T.T ntar kuusahakan di chapter 2

Cnc and RnR Please?


	2. Weird Girl

"Dan kalian! Akan menjadi budak-budakku! Hai, cowok-cowok lemah!" Clara berkata dengan tegas sambil menunjuk mereka berdua yang masih shock di tempat mereka. "Bersiaplah kalian!"

**Chapter 2**

**Phobia problem**

"..._she is a weird girl_," ucap Skye, sok bahasa inggris.

"Siapa? Claire maksudmu?" Cliff menoleh pada sepupunya itu. Pagi ini mereka sedang duduk di meja Inn dan memakan makanan favorit mereka berdua, _curry_. Entah kenapa mereka bisa menyukai makanan favorit yang sama. Apa karena mereka punya hubungan darah? Oke, itu tidak ada hubungannya dan tidak penting sama sekali. Kembali ke cerita.

"Iya, siapa lagi? Seumur hidup baru kali ini aku dihajar cewek, memalukan!" ujar Skye, kesal sambil memukul-mukul meja. "Untung saja dia cewek, kalo bukan pasti sudah kubalas beribu kali lipat lebih sadis." Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menghela nafas.

Cliff hanya tersenyum menanggapi curhatan(?) Skye tadi, ia tahu kalo Skye tidak mungkin setega itu. Hanya pedas di mulut saja.

Ia menyuapkan _curry_nya ke mulutnya, sedangkan Skye masih sibuk melanjutkan curhatannya pada Cliff mengenai kejadian kemarin dan hanya memainkan sendok currynya.

"Menurutmu ia gadis yang aneh kan?" Skye melontarkan pertanyaan yang mirip dengan pernyataannya di awal curhatannya tadi.

Cliff terdiam sejenak, menghentikan gerakannya kemudian menoleh ke arah Skye, "Maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Yah, coba lihat saja sikapnya saat pertama kali bertemu kita." Skye menambahkan.

Cliff memiringkan kepalanya dan mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian kemarin.

Mulai dari Kai yang ditampar Claire di pantai, Claire yang terlihat pendiam dan tidak merespon saat ia mencoba berbicara dengannya dan saat Claire menumbangkan tiga orang pria hanya dengan jentikan jari (?).

"Ooh, yang itu? Bukankah itu hal biasa? Mungkin dia hanya malu karena berada di lingkungan yang tidak ia kenal. Makanya dia jadi pendiam dan agak canggung," Cliff melanjutkan.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Tapi, saat Claire tiba-tiba berubah wujud dan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Clara. Kalau soal Kai ditampar cewek sih sudah biasa...," kata Skye lagi sambil mengayun-ayun garpunya di udara sambil bertopang dagu.

"..._Right_, itu memang sedikit tidak wajar." Cliff meletakkan sendoknya setelah suapan terakhirnya barusan dan meminum minumannya.

"Bukan sedikit lagi, sangat tidak wajar. Apalagi dia menumbangkan tiga pria sekaligus... Padahal kelihatannya dia cewek yang sangat lemah." Skye meletakkan garpunya lagi dengan sedikit dibanting di mejanya.

"Iya, itu karena dia menderita sebuah phobia yang jarang ada." Sebuah suara muncul di tengah2 Cliff dan Skye, membuat mereka terkejut dan langsung berpose lebay(?) melihat kehadiran Jack di tengah-tengah mereka dengan senter yang diarahkan ke mukanya, layaknya seorang yang sedang bercerita cerita horror. Skye hampir jatuh dari kursinya, saking kagetnya.

Woi, jack! Mukamu yang biasa aja sudah bikin mual dan kejang-kejang! Apalagi digituin! Orang yang nggak biasa liat mukamu pasti langsung jantungan.

Ann menyambar senter tersebut dari Jack, "Jangan mainin senter Inn dong!" Kemudian Ann langsung ngeloyor pergi sambil mengendus kesal. Jack hanya memonyongkan bibirnya sambil melihat ketika Ann pergi.

Cliff yang _sweatdropped_, menjauh sedikit dari Jack karena insiden mengerikan(?) tadi. Oke, lebay.

"Err... Jadi apa maksud ucapanmu itu tadi, Jack?" Cliff memulai percakapan lagi.

"Oh, betul juga! Memang sejak kemarin aku mau cerita pada kalian, tapi kemarin aku dan Claire masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang," cetus Jack sambil menggebrak meja.

"Apalagi kemarin, si Doggie minta diajak jalan-jalan dengan mata memelas. Tentu aku yang memiliki perasaan terpenda- ehem! Maksudku, perasaan sayang sebagai majikan pada Doggie tak kuasa dapat menahan diri dari tatapannya yang menggod- ehem, ehemm! Ralat, tatapannya yang menggemaskan! Dan akhirnya..."

"Langsung ke 'point'nya saja, Jack." Skye langsung menyela omongan Jack yang mulai melantur ke 'perasaan terlarang'(?) Jack pada anjingnya. Cliff _sweatdrop_ lagi.

"Oh, oke. Hehehe. Maaf, maaf. Nggak sengaja malah curcol." Jack langsung nyengir gak jelas. "Jadi, Claire itu sebenarnya menderita phobia yang langka..." Jack mulai berwajah serius.

"Hmm... Lalu apa phobianya?" Skye ikut-ikut serius.

"Phobia ketinggian? Serangga? Kegelapan?" Cliff menyebutkan satu-persatu kemungkinan phobia Claire.

"Jadi... Phobia Claire itu..." Jack memberi jeda di perkataannya.

"Ya? Ya?" Skye mulai penasaran. Begitu juga Cliff yang sedari tadi berwajah tegang.

"Phobia Claire itu... Diaa... Terkena phobia..."

"Cepetan!" Skye menggebrak meja, kesal dengan tingkah Jack.

"Hehehe..." Jack cuma terkekeh, senang menggoda sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Cliff_ sweatdrop_ lagi melihat tingkah mereka berdua sekaligus kasihan pada meja yang sedari tadi menjadi korban 'gebrakan'(?).

"Claire itu... Phobia laki-laki," ucap Jack, kali ini langsung to the point, sambil mengacungkan jarinya.

Siinggg...

Hening. Tak ada yang bergerak di antara ketiga pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Skye angkat bicara sambil memasang muka tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda dong."

"Serius. Duarius malah!" Jack mengacungkan tanda peace. "Mungkin dia begitu karena sejak kecil dia selalu hanya berada di rumah, teman bermainnya pun hanya saudara-saudara perempuannya. Entah apa yang mereka katakan tentang laki-laki, yang pasti berkat saudara-saudara perempuan Claire itu, Claire jadi sangat ketakutan pada makhluk yang namanya laki-laki. Apalagi saat masuk sekolah dasar ia sering diganggu anak-anak cowok, kalian tahu lah. Anak-anak suka menggoda cewek yang disukainya," kata Jack panjang lebar. "Kelihatannya Claire selalu dinasehati macam-macam seperti, 'Cowok itu menakutkan, mereka beringas, sadis dan kejam', 'Jangan dekat-dekat cowok, mereka itu nakal. Kelakuannya mengerikan.' Atau semacamnya, aku membayangkan mereka pasti mengatakan hal lain yang lebih menakutkan lagi pada Claire yang waktu itu masih di bawah umur."

"Kelihatan seperti cuci otak... Cewek memang mengerikan." Skye _sweatdropped_.

"Mungkin? Yang pasti sekarang ini Claire hanya bisa berinteraksi denganku atau ayahku." Kini Jack ikut _sweatdropped_. "Setiap kali ia berinteraksi dengan laki-laki, ia hanya kelihatan gugup, pendiam, ketakutan dan semacamnya. Jadi aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya waktu itu. Hanya saja beberapa bulan ini atau lebih tepatnya tiga bulan ini..." Jack menjeda perkataannya, "Clara muncul menjadi kepribadian lain dari Claire jika rasa takutnya mencapai puncak. Entah dari mana asal Clara sebenarnya, mungkin ia memang adalah pribadi yang terbentuk karena rasa takut Claire tadi," jelas Jack dengan pengetahuannya yang minim.

'Jadi... Claire phobia pada laki-laki? Sayang sekali, padahal ia cantik dan ia benar-benar tipeku,' pikir Cliff sambil melamun, ia pun tersadar. Mukanya memerah dan ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Apa sih yang aku pikirkan? Tapi, andai saja ia tidak phobia pada laki-laki. Aku ingin mendekatinya...,' Sekali lagi Cliff terkejut dengan kata batinnya dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan muka merah.

Skye terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kami membantu untuk menyembuhkan phobia Claire?"

Cliff langsung tersentak dengan ide Skye barusan, ia benar-benar 100% setuju dengan ide yang menurutnya brillian itu. Karena baru saja ia ingin mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Skye hahaha.

"Ya, mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Demi kebaikan Claire juga. Tapi sebenarnya keberadaan Clara cukup menguntungkan, karena setiap saat ada cowok yang mau mendekati Claire. Clara lah yang menggantikanku melindungi Claire, aku jadi bisa tenang hahaha..." Jack hanya tertawa-tawa santai, dengan perkataannya itu bisa dibuktikan mungkin Jack mengidap_ sister complex_.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau sudah setuju kalau kami membantu menyembuhkan phobia adikmu. Oke? Deal? Deal!" Skye langsung menyalami Jack dengan menggebu-gebu, Jack menyambutnya dengan muka polos alias sedikit nggak '_connect_' dengan keadaan saat ini.

Sebenarnya Cliff cukup tertarik dengan ide ini. Dan ia mengetahui mengapa Skye begitu bersemangat soal ini. Tentu saja karena ia dendam dikalahkan oleh Clara kemarin. Makanya saat ini matanya berkobar-kobar.

"Baiklah, mari kita susun strategi!" Ucap Skye dengan mata berbinar dan mengangkat tangan Cliff. Cliff _sweatdropped_ lagi.

'Yah, biarlah. Mungkin dengan begini, aku masih punya sedikit kemungkinan untuk dekat dengan Claire...," pikir Cliff, tersenyum kecil, tidak lagi menghiraukan kedua temannya yang heboh bersorak-sorak di sampingnya itu.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Yaakk, fanfic labil(?) yang setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku lanjutin lagi ~ maaf ya, hol :'( gk sesuai harapan, pairingx jg belom kelihatan. Mohon bersabar utk chapter berikutnya. Ini aja saya lanjutin karena kebetulan ada mood nulis hehehe. **


End file.
